Bird of the North
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: This is after the movies and Puffin went to visit a friend, but something happened to him. Will he live? Or will he die? I'm still not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey I'm back and with a new story. This doesn't mean that I gave up on my Rio fanfic. I just need a little break from it for a while. So I'm going to give you a little detail into this story. It's as you guess by now after the first swan princess movie and Puffin is the main character in this one. I always thought that even though his name was kind of_****_ bland they made up for it in his personality. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic._**

* * *

You see an impressive castle next to a lake. On one of the towers was a puffin bird watching over the castle. Then he saw a bird coming towards the castle and he prepared himself for an attack. Then he looked closer and saw that the bird had a letter. The bird flew up to the puffin.

"Letter for Puffin," The bird said.

"That's me," the puffin said with an Irish accent.

The bird handed the letter to Puffin and Puffin opened it and read it.

"Thank you," Puffin said.

The bird flew off and Puffin flew down to his friends' room. He flew into the room through an open window. He woke up the girl.

"Puffin what is it," She asked.

"Odette I need to leave for a bit," Puffin said.

"What why," Odette asked.

"A friend of mine wants to get away from her mate for a bit and she asked me to come and get her," Puffin said.

"Can I come too," Odette asked.

"I don't know her mate can be unpredictable," Puffin said. "Last time her mate didn't recognize me and well arrow to me wing. I don't know and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"So that's what happened to you wing," Odette said.

"Mystery solved, I would like to go alone for this," Puffin said. "So that means you guys stay here and don't follow me."

"Alright Puffin," Odette said.

Puffin left the room and went to the front door. He turned around and gave it one last look before he left. He pushed opened the door and opened his wings. He flew north and then he saw an arrow go past his head. Puffin got scared and remembered what happened last time when he encountered his friend's mate. He saw a tree swallow fly up next to him.

"Hello Puffin," He said.

"Hello Dakota," Puffin said.

"You here for Willow," Dakota asked.

"I got her letter," Puffin said.

"She sent you a letter," Dakota asked. "I might as well get you out of this area."

"What no," Puffin said. "Let me see Willow."

"No leave now," Dakota said.

Dakota flew up to Puffin and Puffin dove down. He found a hallow and landed within it. He saw a girl. He went over to her.

"Puffin," she said.

"Yes, it's me Willow," Puffin said.

The girl looked at Puffin with big blue eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Willow said.

"Dakota he's out there and looking for me," Puffin said.

"He won't attack unless I'm not around," Willow said. "Come on let's go."

Willow changed into a tree swallow. They flew out and Dakota saw them. Dakota took out an arrow from his quiver and placed it with in his bow. He aimed it at Puffin and he let it go and it hit Puffin's shoulder. Puffin fell and Willow dove after Puffin and she caught him in her claws. Puffin was starting to lose consciousness.

"Puffin where do I go," Willow asked.

"Fly north until you see a castle by a lake," Puffin said weakly.

Puffin couldn't see anything. Everything went dark and cold.

* * *

**_Whoa what did I do with this one? I can't believe I did that. Characters, I do not own are Puffin, Odette, and Derek. Characters I made are Dakota and Willow. I would like to see some reviews so please review. Thank you and continue to read._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey continuing with this story. I hope you like it too. I'm really going dark for this one. Puffin is he dead or is he still alive? Well read and find out to see what happens to him. Enjoy._**

* * *

Puffin woke up in an infirmary. He sat up and felt pain in his shoulder. He looked over and saw a bandage around his shoulder.

I'm going to be grounded for a while, he thought. It hurts.

He laid back down and placed his head back. His shoulder hurt, but he did take an arrow to the shoulder. Puffin closed his eyes and then someone pulled one open. He saw a frog.

"Allo this is your wake up call again," a frog said.

Puffin sat up quickly and quickly regretted it. He held his wing.

"What were you thinking Jean-bob," Puffin asked.

"That you needed to wake up," the frog said in a French accent.

"I hurt me shoulder and it's in pain," Puffin said.

"Well that girl who brought you here asked me to wake you up," Jean-bob said.

Puffin got off his bed and stood on his own.

"Where is this girl," Puffin asked.

"She's with Odette out by the lake," Jean-bob said.

Puffin walked out and went to the lake. He saw Willow and Odette talking.

"Willow," Puffin said walking up to them.

"Puffin what are you doing out of the infirmary," Odette asked running over to Puffin.

"I'm fine I'm just a bit worried for Willow here," Puffin said.

"I'm fine Puffin thank you for worrying about me," Willow said.

Odette started to look at Puffin's bandage.

"Odette stop messing with it," Puffin said. "I might not fly again for a mouth."

"Sorry just a bit worried," Odette said. "You had an arrow in your shoulder."

"Yeah," Puffin said.

"Now what happened with that," Odette asked.

"Well my husband shot an arrow at him when he was helping me get out of there and well he got an arrow in his wing," Willow said. "I brought him here."

"Well thank you and how long are you planning on staying here," Odette asked.

"Until I feel like I want to go back to my husband," Willow said. "He's going to be a bit ticked off and might try to come and attack Puffin again. I'm going to need to stay here with Puffin."

"Will he attack you if you are with Puffin," Odette asked.

"No he won't attack me," Willow said. "I'm his princess."

"What kingdom are you from," Odette asked.

"The forest," Willow said.

"Forest Kingdom," Odette asked. "I never heard of it."

"Oh it's a newer kingdom and actually it's not as far as you may think," Willow said.

"So tell me about your husband," Odette asked.

"Well he's amazing until he becomes a little too over protective," Willow said. "His eyes are like a sweet forest green, his hair is brown like the bark on a tree, his smile can outshine the stars. But that sides only shows when he's not overprotective."

"How did you meet Puffin," Odette asked.

"I met him when we were little," Willow said. "He was just learning how to fly when he crashed into me. He broke his wing. I swear that bird can hurt himself on a blade of grass."

"I do not," Puffin said.

"Sorry but something bad seems to happen to you," Willow said.

Puffin moaned a bit.

"Well when he was healed he tried to fly again, but I helped him fly again," Willow said. "We were great friends until my husband, his name is Dakota, came along. He kind of pushed Puffin away from me and we grew apart."

"I tried to come and warn you about him before you married him, but instead he shot me in me wing with an arrow," Puffin said. "I would so like to put an arrow in his arm."

"Puffin," Willow said.

"Sorry just a bit mad," Puffin said. "No one messes with me and gets away with it."

"Puffin I took care of it when I found out about it," Willow said.

"What did you do," Puffin asked.

"I kind of went crazy and attack Dakota," Willow said. "He told me that he thought that you were a bandit and that's why he attacked you."

"Yeah my wing stung for a couple of weeks," Puffin said.

"You might want to rest Puffin," Willow said. "That wing won't heal by itself."

"Alright I'll go and rest for a bit," Puffin said. "Don't ask Jean-bob to wake me up. He's kind of rude about it."

"I won't," Willow said.

Puffin went back to the infirmary and went onto his bed. He saw Jean-bob.

"Leave so I can get some rest," Puffin said.

"Is that anyway to talk to a prince," Jean-bob asked.

"You're not a prince give up," Puffin said.

"Fine then," Jean-bob said.

Jean-bob left and Puffin got comfortable on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Puffin was flying and then started to loose altitude. He did a total nose dive down and crashed into a girl. He heard a snap and looked at his wing. It was bent awkwardly. He freaked out and looked at the girl who was already by his side. _

_"Get away human," He said backing up into a tree._

_"Human," She asked. "I can't believe that you think I'm a human."_

_Puffin relaxed a bit and the girl came a bit closer to him._

_"May I see your wing," she asked holding out her hands._

_Puffin looked at her hands then back at her face._

_"You can trust me," she said._

_Puffin moved his wing towards her. The girl took his wing and took a couple of sticks and a vine and wrapped his wing._

_"How does that feel," she asked._

_"A bit better," Puffin said. "Thank you."_

_"What's your name," the girl asked._

_"Me name is Puffin," Puffin said. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Willow," she said. _

_"So where am I," Puffin asked._

_"My home," Willow said._

_"Where's that," Puffin asked._

_"By an old castle with a lake by it," Willow said. "But a wizard took over it a while ago. I don't go near it."_

_"Why is that," Puffin asked._

_"I'm half bird and can change at any time," Willow said._

_"What kind of bird," Puffin asked._

_"I'm not of age to change yet," Willow said. "I'm suppose to be a tree swallow."_

_"Well I'm going to be here for a bit because of me wing," Puffin said._

_"Well my parents won't care," Willow said. "Here let me help you."_

_Willow picked up Puffin. Puffin just relaxed in her arms. Willow started to walk to her home._

_"How old are you," Puffin asked._

_"I'm 13," Willow said. "How old are you?"_

_"Well I guess I'm your age," Puffin said._

_Everything went dark and seemed calm._

* * *

**_Oh dear god, I didn't kill Puffin. Besides I wouldn't kill him because he's my favorite character from the movie. I cannot stand the others except maybe Speed, but even then the person who voices him doesn't really fit. Characters I do not own, Puffin, Odette, and Jean-bob. Characters I own, Willow, and Dakota. The last part was Puffin's memory in a dream. Well enjoy._**


End file.
